The present invention relates generally to aluminum alloys and more specifically to a method for forming high strength aluminum alloy powder having L12 dispersoids therein into aluminum parts such as tanks, containers and other components of turbine engines as well as other products fabricated from aluminum alloys.
The combination of high strength, ductility, and fracture toughness, as well as low density, make aluminum alloys natural candidates for as variety of applications. Because of its low weight high strength, ductility and fracture toughness, aluminum alloys are of interest in the manufacture and use for many applications.
The development of aluminum alloys with improved elevated temperature mechanical properties is a continuing process. Some attempts have included aluminum-iron and aluminum-chromium based alloys such as Al—Fe—Ce, Al—Fe—V—Si, Al—Fe—Ce—W, and Al—Cr—Zr—Mn that contain incoherent dispersoids. These alloys, however, also lose strength at elevated temperatures due to particle coarsening. In addition, these alloys exhibit ductility and fracture toughness values lower than other commercially available aluminum alloys.
Other attempts have included the development of mechanically alloyed Al—Mg and Al—Ti alloys containing ceramic dispersoids. These alloys exhibit improved high temperature strength due to the particle dispersion, but the ductility and fracture toughness are not improved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,453 discloses aluminum alloys strengthened by dispersed Al3X L12 intermetallic phases where X is selected from the group consisting of Sc, Er, Lu, Yb, Tm, and Lu. The Al3X particles are coherent with the aluminum alloy matrix and are resistant to coarsening at elevated temperatures. The improved mechanical properties of the disclosed dispersion strengthened L12 aluminum alloys are stable up to 572° F. (300° C.). U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0269437 A1 discloses a high strength aluminum alloy that contains scandium and other elements that is strengthened by L12 dispersoids.
L12 strengthened aluminum alloys have high strength and improved fatigue properties compared to commercial aluminum alloys. Fine grain size results in improved mechanical properties of materials. Hall-Petch strengthening has been known for decades where strength increases as grain size decreases. An optimum grain size for optimum strength is in the nano range of about 30 to 100 nm. These alloys also have higher ductility.